


Insolitement vôtre - 30 : Frozen Imperials / Les Impériaux des Neiges

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [30]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And Mads Mikkelsen would be just like “is this Frozen Imperials or what”, Crack, Disney Songs, Do You Want To Build A Death Star, Fanfeels, I love you Ben Mendelsohn ♥, Krennso, M/M, Orson Krennic can sing yeaaah, Pleaaase we want Ben Mendelsohn singing Frozen in Rogue One bloopers!!!, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson Krennic a une méthode bien particulière pour convaincre Galen Erso de revenir dans le giron de l'Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dans une interview datant de la promo de « Rogue One », Ben Mendelsohn (Orson Krennic) avait mentionné qu'il chantait des chansons de la « Reine des Neiges » entre les prises. Bien évidemment... ça m'a donné une idée xD
> 
> Et j'assume parfaitement le titre pourri de mon texte :3

\- Galen, il faut que tu reviennes maintenant. Pour le projet, pour l'Empire... et pour moi aussi.

\- Orson, je suis désolé, mais ma décision est prise. C'est non. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais...

Krennic interrompit sa phrase d'un geste sec de la main. La colère et la frustration se lisaient dans ses grands yeux bleus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole...

\- Galen ? Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort, fredonna Orson sur un air familier de dessin animé Disney. Oh, viens travailler avec moi ! Tu t'es enfui, on ne se voit plus, dis que fais-tu ? Tu n'es plus vraiment toi ! Nous étions meilleurs amis, mais c'est fini, j'aimerais savoir pourquoiiii ! Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort, oui s'il te plaît une Étoile de la Mort ! Pense à moi...

Galen Erso écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le spectacle du Directeur Orson Krennic des recherches en armes avancées, chantonnant une chanson pour enfants dont il avait adapté les paroles à leur situation. Ses Death Troopers étaient sûrement trop polis et trop bien entraînés pour partir dans un fou rire, mais le tableau était vraiment cocasse.

Surtout que Krennic n'avait pas d'enfants – il ne les appréciait pas vraiment, pour tout dire. Galen préféra ne pas se demander où son (ancien) meilleur ami avait entendu ces paroles... une soirée dessins animés en solitaire ? Connaissant Orson comme il le connaissait, Galen manqua de rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

Orson, quant à lui, resta parfaitement impassible, comme s'il chantonnait des trucs comme ça tous les jours.

**Author's Note:**

> Le single « Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort » sera prochainement disponible dans les bacs français, chanté par Orson Krennic, les accompagnements musicaux réalisés par les Death Troopers.
> 
> … C'est juste totalement ridicule, non ? (D'ailleurs, si jamais la chanson vous restait dans la tête, pas la peine de me remercier xD)


End file.
